Dinner Time Manners
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: Sirius is away and Harry is in a bad mood that has disastrous conseqences. WARNING: contains smacking of a minor as a form of parental discipline. Dont like don't read, it's as simple as that. Review are always appreciated.


_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

Dinner Time Manners

Eight year old Harry Potter was playing quite happily with his toys in the playroom of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been brought there to live with godfather, Sirius Black and his godfather's partner Remus Lupin when he was two years old. Remus was watching the child play with a fond smile on his face. He was a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and was writing his lesson plan while over watching the raven haired boy. Sirius was an auror and had be called away by the Ministry on a mission.

Remus sighed he knew Harry missed his godfather. He missed the animagus as well. With him gone Harry's moods were somewhat unpredictable. Sometimes he was sweet as can be. Other times he was a complete and utter terror. Fortunately today he seemed to be in a better mood however that could change in an instant.

Just then the high pitched whistling of the kettle sounded from, the kitchen.

"Shit," he swore quietly. Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough.

"You said a bad word Uncle Moony," Harry giggled.

Remus mock glared at the small boy. "Never you mind young man," he said sternly and carried on down to the kitchen.

...

While he was making himself a cup of tea the alarm on his two way mirror went off. He hurried over and saw Sirius' face reflected back at him.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Hi love," the black haired man said his grey eyes shining with affection, "how are you and Harry doing?"

"We're doing alright at the moment," Remus assured him.

Sirius frowned when he heard this. "What do you at the moment?" he asked worriedly.

Remus sighed. "Sometimes he gets in a terribly bad mood," he admitted.

Sirius sighed as well and tried to reassure his boyfriend. "It'll be alright sweetheart. He's an eight year old boy after all."

The two continued talking for a while before Sirius asked if he could talk to Harry for a while. Remus agreed to this and took the mirror upstairs to Harry.

"Harry!" he called, "Sirius wants to speak to you."

There came the sound of running footsteps and the boy appeared with an excited look on his face. Remus handed him the mirror and Harry took it carefully so as not to break it.

"Hi Padfoot," he chirped happily.

Sirius grinned at his godson. "Hey Prongslet, are you being good for Uncle Moony?"

Harry nodded his head sincerely. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Most of the time," he muttered, "I miss you Padfoot."

A sad smile crossed his godfather's face. "I miss you too mini marauder."

They talked for a little while before Harry reluctantly said goodbye and Remus took the mirror back. He exchanged a goodbye and words of love before Sirius' face disappeared from the mirror. Remus put the mirror back and turned back to a very downcast Harry.

"Harry," he said gently.

Harry looked up at him.

"You want to go and play with your toys?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. He grabbed Remus hand and dragged him back to the playroom. The two sat down and began to play with Harry's magical toy cars that could fly. They were Harry's favourites.

...

Just before dinner Remus asked Harry to put his toys away. "Harry it's time for dinner put your toys away," he said firmly.

"No," Harry shot back defiantly.

"Harry," Remus said in a warning tone.

Grumbling angrily to himself Harry began shoving his toys back into their toy box. Remus sighed and pinched the bridge. He could already tell that this was going to be a long night with Harry's mood getting progressively worse.

After putting the toys away Remus said; "Now go upstairs and wash your hands," still using his firm voice. He hoped to put an end to things before they got worse.

No such luck. "I don't wanna," Harry growled, "you can't make me."

Remus just stared at him with his arms crossed before taking him by the arm and dragging him to the bathroom. He plonked him in front of the sink. " Wash. Your. Hands," Remus said carefully pronouncing each word.

"No," Harry said refusing to budge.

"Now!" the werewolf all but roared.

Harry began washing his hands, glaring at Remus through the mirror the whole time. He was not going to make things easy for Remus.

The two made their way down to the kitchen in silence and Harry sat down while Remus put his food in front of him. Harry was pleased to see that it was chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. He was less pleased when he saw the vegetables.

Remus sat across from Harry with his own food which was fish and vegetables. Harry pulled a face. "Don't make that kind of face at me young man," Remus said sternly.

Harry dropped his gaze back to his food and began eating his dinosaur's nuggets. He blatantly ignored his vegetables. _'Great,' _ his guardian thought, _'we're going to have that discussion again.' _ Steeling himself for the inevitable fight Remus told Harry to eat his vegetables. Harry glared wordlessly at him and continued to push the vegetables around the plate.

"Harry eat your vegetables," Remus growled.

"Or what," Harry challenged emerald green eyes glittering.

"Or no desert," Remus announced.

That did it. Harry was pissed off now. Nobody deprived him of his pudding and got away with it. "Your such a dick!" Harry screamed, "I fucking hate you!" He tossed a plate at Remus who only just managed to avoid it.

That was the last straw. "Over to the corner now," Remus said in a dangerously low voice. Harry gulped but decided to do as he was told. Remus went over to the draw and got out a wooden spatula. He walked slowly over to Harry.

Harry heard him coming and knew he was in deep trouble. He really shouldn't have sworn at Remus or thrown that plate at him. Remus stepped up behind Harry ordered him to drop his jeans and underwear. The blue denim jeans fell to the floor, followed by the red boxers with a golden Gryffindor lion pattern.

Then without warning; WHACK. Remus landed the first swat of Harry's exposed bottom. As soon as it fell Harry's eyes began to tear up. Seven more smacks were landed on Harry's bottom leaving it bright red and shining.

The smacking over with Remus allowed Harry to pull his pants and told him to stay in the corner until he came to fetch him.

...

Remus returned after half an hour and Harry turned to face him. "You know why I did that don't you?" Remus asked gently. Harry nodded. He did understand, he shouldn't have behaved the way he did. "Come here," his guardian said holding open his arms. Harry came over to him and allowed him pull to him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and buried his face in Remus' chest.

"I'm sorry Uncle Moony," the raven haired boy sniffled.

"It's alright, it's all forgiven now," Remus assured him, "I love you Prongslet."

"I love you too Uncle Moony," Harry said.


End file.
